Born To Lead 1 05
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Heartbroken and alone after Ash's tragic death Willow has nearly been lost in her grief. Willow is soon provided with lots of distraction. Humans and apes are at odds more than they ever have been. Now there are reinforcements to contend with. In the thick of all this is a new threat has arisen, one waiting to strike at the right moment and take all Willow holds dear in one swoop.
1. Chapter 1

**Born To Lead 1½ Prologue **

_It's hard to believe that only a few day's prior things were peaceful in San Francisco. Apes and humans had lived separate lives, two worlds apart. Yet they'd been at peace coexisting side by side without the other even knowing it. _

_Then one encounter in the Redwoods changed everything. Bringing the two species together again after nearly a decade. At first it appeared like that the two sides could live peacefully together without any discord or bloodshed. Unfortunately all hope of this vanished when Koba, a bonobo and citizen of the Ape Colony in the woods broke the sacred code the apes held killing their own people and instigating war against the humans. _

_Now Koba is dead, punishment for his betrayal, leaving the rest to pick up the pieces from the damage he left behind in a grave outlook. _

_War between the true races has truly begun with little hope that peace can ever be restored._

_Throughout it all the great Caesar, his wife Cornelia, and children, Blue Eyes, Willow, and newborn Cornelius, have withstood it all. They've survived and managed to stay together in order to continue leading the other apes counting on them._

_This family of five will desperately need that unity in the weeks and months to come. _

_For if any of them assumed that things might get easier from this day onward then they're dead wrong._

_With so many obstacles coming their way in different forms the true test has only just begun. _

_Will they remain strong enough to make it out alive to see the next sunrise? _

_So shaken following so soon after the loss of her beloved Ash…can Willow? _

**Authors Note:**

**Surprise! ;D Bet none of you were expecting this! Ha! Got you good! **

**Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises. **

**I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?**** Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them. **

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story. **

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**

**Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following: ****  
****\- Youtube ****  
****\- Twitter ****  
****\- Facebook ****  
****\- Tumblr ****  
****\- Reddit ****  
****\- Memes ****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction. **

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet. **

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Willow and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides to the readers vast amusement. **

**Born To Lead 1 ½ Chapter 1 **

Out of everyone in the Tribe Willow locates Ash's body first exactly where Koba had unceremoniously thrown him.

Despite how being worn down from sheer exhaustion Willow has found enough strength to make the trip back to where his body lay. For some reason Willow had a very strong inclination that it would still be there. With all that went on before Caesar's timely return to the fold no one probably had any second thoughts on what has actually befallen Ash or any of the other dead just yet.

Willow's instincts are right on the mark.

On the way Willow took great care to mentally prepare herself for what she was bound to see as soon as she came upon her beloved.

Unfortunately that didn't make things any easier. Quite the contrary.

You see when Koba had initiated his malicious regime change Willow never got a clear look at Ash's body. Just heard the awful thump the second his body made impact on the cold, hard, and unforgiving marble floor. From such a grand height all Willow managed to glimpse was a tiny pinprick of a black speck.

The anticipation was killing Willow until she reached the destination.

Now afterwards it's all too real.

Whatever joy Willow specifically felt as the family of five became reunited in the face of this extreme misfortune and tribulation instantly became spoiled to the core.

All that remains is the ultimate onslaught of despair and sorrow.

Ash is lying there prone as cold and still as death in itself. His eyes are misted and sunken in as the usual rate of decomposition sits in with dried blood caked around his nostrils and congealed in a pool on the stones surrounding Ash. Much to Willow's disgust and displeasure flies settled on his lips and nose. Willow has seen this on numerous animals in the Redwoods that had either already been found dead or were brought down. She never once imagined it on an ape or someone so dear to her heart.

Willow couldn't take it.

Trembling all over Willow collapses on her knees at Ash's head. With shaking hands Willow gently eases Ash a bit to the point where his head is in her lap. Unable to bear the sight Willow shoos the troublesome flies away, waving them off of Ash's face. Whatever resolve Willow has left crumbles shattering her soul. Tears start to stream from Willow's face as she cries. So much sorrow and heartbreak combined with guilt, shame, and remorse because she failed in her attempts to save him. In the past Ash was constantly loyal, tender, and gentle with her. Satisfied with their life and the future it held neither of them ever faltered.

And now that content and peaceful future that had been cooked up for their sake is impossible.

Willow didn't know how much time went by, but she soon came to terms that she wasn't alone with him anymore.

Blue Eyes has arrived as did Maurice, Rocket, Tinker, and many others.

Willow doesn't meet any of them all except for her twin brother. For a couple of seconds Blue Eyes avoids making eye contact until the weight of her stare is too much. In his eyes Willow easily sees the same sorrow and grief in her own, but there is another element. Pure and unbridled fury. Not aimed at her, most certainly not, but at himself. Unlike her Blue Eyes did far more than just stand by and do nothing. He actually fell under Koba's spell for a little while even though he snapped out of it. It's definitely eating him far more than her.

Even now Willow still seeks to comfort. She leans in forward to press her forehead to his. She's broken-hearted when he pulls away after barely two seconds. She can't get angry at him for it in light of his distress.

Willow has to leave so she can mourn alone in peace.

Willow gently sets Ash's body on the ground and leaves passing by Rocket, Maurice, and Tinker on the way. The infuriated screeches and roars that burst from her brother force Willow to escape faster. Willow runs outside climbing the roof and reaches the very top.

Here Willow sits desolate and woeful.

The suns rays shine down from clouds above covering the space.

_._

_Feeling broken_

_Barely holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down but I'll just get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_They can say that _

_I won't stay around_

_But I'm gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know who I am_

_Don't count me out so fast_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_There will be no fade out_

_This is not the end_

_I'm down now_

_But I'll be standing tall again_

_Times are hard_

_But I was built tough_

_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

_I've been brought down to my knees_

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_I am far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_No_

_No_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I'm staying right here_

_Oh no_

_You won't see me begging_

_I'm taking my bow_

_Can't stop me_

_It's not the end_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Oh no_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_._

What the hell is Willow doing?

Yes, Ash is gone, but his memory, bravery, and sacrifice will live on for future generations. Standing up to Koba like he did was no small feat. His love for her and everything they stand for everlasting.

Willow chooses to at least try and move on from this experience because that's what Ash would've wished her to do, even if it kills her.

Willow won't let his memory down.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**The song you see Willow singing here is You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me from the very popular 2010 film Burlesque. Given who Willow is and her personality I thought this would fit her perfectly. **

**But right now I'm in a bit of a bind on which path Willow should take. Should she stay with Caesar in the city, go with Rocket and Blue Eyes on this mission, or travel with Cornelia to help with the Tribe as they go back into the Redwoods? I mean in the beginning of Born To Lead 2 Caesar mentions that Red and his splinter group tried to kidnap Willow at some point so I'm trying to figure out which one would be better for that. **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Willow and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe big time. **

**Born To Lead 1 ½ Chapter 2 **

On her way back the first apes Willow ran into are Rocket and Tinker. Not on purpose, more like accidental.

The overwrought parents are in the middle of preparing their sons body for a proper burial. Since they're not in the Redwoods right now the two of them must find a way to improvise.

Wordlessly Willow quietly walks over to lend them a helping hand. Truthfully Blue Eyes should be down here doing the exact same thing, but given his initial horrible reaction after finding Ash's body as she did that might not be the best idea. Blue Eyes would probably allow his emotions to run wild on him again for a second time and that's far from what this grieving family needs on their plate right now.

No words are said or signs made as Willow takes her place amongst their center, but they do send her expressions of appreciation. These do not go unnoticed.

As Willow is cleaning the body she gets an idea. They're closer to the water and from made up story's Maurice used to tell her age group at school she may have a way to do this.

Relaying her idea to Tinker and Ash they then reach an suitable accord with each other.

Once the body is clean they then wrap it up in blankets that are found scattered in some of the makeshift apartments so that the body is appropriately handled in a correct fashion.

Mindful that humans may still be lingering in certain areas especially with more on the way as Caesar reported from Malcolm the three of them cautiously head down to the water.

Fortune favors them during this hour. Believe it or not there are no humans crossing their path that they have to avoid. Right now they all must be in different sections of the city, probably trying to keep their distance from all the apes everywhere these days.

Willow is the one whom unearths a rowboat loosely attached to a mooring line connected to a large boat. Together the trio then lay Ash's body flat in it to make it appear as if he is sleeping instead of dead.

Willow respectfully stands off to the side in order to allow Rocket and Tinker a semblance to a private final goodbye with their beloved son.

An upset Willow's heart is desolate as she patiently waits for her turn. Out of nowhere Willow senses someone approaching from the rear without facing in that direction. The hairs rise on the back of Willow's neck, already presuming danger has reached them during this sacred send off.

Spinning on her heals Willow is more than ready to confront the interloper, but as soon as she glimpses the persons identity she freezes in befuddlement.

Standing right there before her is Blue Eyes.

Willow thought he'd been given the slip back where the majority of the Tribe is congregated together. Appears as if Willow presumed wrong this time around.

Blue Eyes says nothing merely stands their with a blank and stone faced expression, somber. Blue Eyes face is red rimmed a tiny amount around the eyes showing he'd been crying not to long ago, but his stubborn nature is unyielding in this whole thing. He will not display such lack of decorum, not after that undignified behavior when Ash's body was first recovered at the City Hall building.

While Willow's concerns are justifiable they are unwarranted.

Blue Eyes keeps his composure, calmly closing the distance between his sister and Willow relaxes. She is much relieved Blue Eyes won't be causing any trouble. This is far too important to the four of them.

Fingers interlaced with each other's hands Blue Eyes and Willow slowly make their way over to the rowboat.

Blue Eyes clasps wrists with Ash's own limp and lifeless fingers one last time.

Leaning downward to graze Blue Eyes forehead with her lips, Willow whispers "Farewell, My Love. I'll never forget you. My love will carry with you forever and always."

It's time.

As one Willow, Rocket, Tinker, and Blue Eyes slide the rowboat into the water. Luck is on their side given it is reaching low tide. The current alone will force the rowboat to drift by itself out to see. The current does the most trying and time consuming part for them.

The four of them remain there taking comfort in the others presence as the rowboat is carried out to see, laying Ash to rest in peace along with it.

Ash's troubles may be done and over with, but theirs have only just begun to unravel.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Willow and any alterations to the original storylien plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Born To Lead 1 ½ Chapter 3 **

As if things couldn't get any worst.

The reinforcements Malcolm had previously warned them about that the human San Francisco Colony had radioed in during the battle have finally arrived.

A bunch of others split into small groups out on patrol and sentry duty along the cliff side and on the bridge in the early morning of the following day when the first navy vessel was spotted. There was brief gunfire on the shoreline when remnants of the human San Francisco Colony haven't exactly cleared out, except for Ray in order to keep a proper watch, yet so the squad on patrol there had to clear out for a little while. That's when they reported this bleak news to Caesar.

After hearing it Caesar stares grimly out into the fog in the direction he knows the ship is hiding in concealment. Truthfully Caesar had been wishing that the humans wouldn't have risked coming here after all.

Willow was out with him at the same time this dreadful news was relayed back along the network chain. Malcolm was soon brought forth to go over some strategic planning and ask his opinion about what they should do since he knows his own kind better than they probably can.

In the end Caesar is relying heavily on the brand new methods concocted from this that a peaceful solution can still be wrought before any major violence breaks out again.

But then out of the blue gunshots are heard in the far off distance.

"_What's that,"_ asked Rocket, head snapping in that direction.

"_Guns," _said Caesar. _"Over toward the beach. Who is watching there?"_

"_Ray, I believe," _said Willow. _"When the others belonging to his squad returned from duty they told me that Ray stayed behind to keep a better eye on that area. He wants to be sure about what the scouts have reported down to the letter."_

Thinking fast, Caesar said "Rocket. Take six. Go see."

Nodding, Rocket rasped "Yes, Caesar."

"The ship is moving again," said Malcolm, eyes wide in alarm.

True enough the ship out on the seawater is slowly inching its way closer and closer towards landfall, trying not to be noticed in the dense fog although it's basically impossible even under such dense cover from this distance.

Squinting her eyes to get a better idea about the ship, Willow asked "What type of ship is this?"

Shaking his head, Malcolm said "I don't know much about Navy ships, but by the look of her she definitely is going to need a dock. And she has some big guns at certain points of importance. No doubt there's going to be far more up there that I don't see and won't be discovered without a closer inspection."

This causes a concerned glance to be sparred between father and daughter. They've seen a lot of heavy weaponry so far, but nothing even close to being around this caliber judging by what they can see.

"How many humans could it carry," said Caesar, leaning forward slightly, eyes intense.

Doing some quick calculations in his head to round out an estimation, Malcolm said "A hundred, maybe. Maybe half again that. It' just a guess."

Even if the odds are in their favor lives shouldn't be risked unnecessarily especially when they don't have all the information gathered just yet.

Coming to a more shocking and frightening realization, suddenly remembering an important detail she had lingering on her mind since earlier this morning, Willow said "Father, Blue Eyes is on the bridge."

Well all the more reason for them to get there as quick as their legs can carry them.

This isn't good. If the information Malcolm has delivered on this arsenal is good then the warriors stationed on the bridge and shoreline are going to be ill equipped to handle this should things turn nasty.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's your present for the holiday! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
